Uncategorized factor
1: Pickled Poliwogs: Breathing Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that inverts the target's breathing ability. If she can normally breathe outside water, she can now breathe within it, or vice versa. The effect lasts a number of minutes equal to the compound's power. Poliwogs are easy to find, but the proper pickling ingredients are not so common. 2: Doom Grass: Doom Compound Power: 20 This creates a compound that twists fate to arrange for the target's death at midnight. The target gains a bonus equal to half the compound's pwoer to all actions that reduce his chances of dying, that is until midnight. Then, he takes the same amount as a penalty to all actions that would keep him from dying until midnight the following night. The effect of the compound is difficult, though not impossible to remove. Doom grass produces odd patterns when the wind blows through it, which oracles use to predict the future. 3-5: Rilliant Macaw Tail Feather: Skill Compound Power: 0 This compound must inclue a drop of sweat from someone performing a difficult task with a particular skill. Its power must be at least twenty times the target's rating in that skill and twenty times the rating of the sweat of the person who was using that skill. Whoever is affected by this compound has their rating in that skill changed to the rating of the person's sweat that was an ingredient. This can raise or lower a skill. Rilliant macaws are the best voice mimics in the bird kingdom. 6: Chaos Embers: Chaos Compound Power: 100 This creates a compound with an unpredictable effect. When thrown, the guide rolls a d20 and consults the following chart: 1: Does the worst possible thing the GM can think of. 2-5: Does something bad, but with a helpful side effect. 6-10: Does something generally neutral, or as helpful as it is harmful. 11-15: Does something basically helpful, with a harmful side effect. 16-19: Does something really helpful. 20: Does something amazingly helpful. The guide then picks an effect she feels matches the die roll and has it play out. She uses the compound's power as a guide to how effective it is. Chaos embers apparently appear out of nowhere, and no one has yet determined what they are burnt ashes of. 7 Jellermain Nectar: Suggestion Compound Power; 10 This creates a compound that eliminates penalties to convincing the target of the truth equal to its power. A lie that would normally have a -100 penalty associated with it has a -10 penalty after the target is doused with a 90 power suggestion comound. This allows you to convince the target of things that are blatantly untrue. The effect lasts a number of minutes equal to 1/10 of the compound's power, after which the target remembers being duped and who duped him. Jellermain juice is known for always being safe to drink, and highly alcoholic. 8: ? 9: Pamm's Toadstool Roots: Forgetting Compound Power; 20 This creates a compound that erases the target's memories starting whe it was applied and going back a number of minutes equal to a tenth of its power. Pamm is a vardok of legend the size of a mouse. She went on many adventures. 10: Resplendent Quartz: ____________ Compound Power: 20 When this compound is created, someone must cast a spell on it. Any spell power in excess of the compound's power is lost. When the compound affects a target, that target takes the effect of the spell. 11: Pantaloon Bird Legs: Corduroy Compound This creates a compound that grants the target pants, and not just any pants, pants of unsurpassed quality and amazement. Half the compound's power is added to any pants-related or leg-related actions. The target cannot remove said pants except by exceptional effort. The pants replace whatever the target was wearing previously, and have an armor rating equal to one tenth of the compound's power. The pants last until sunrise the next day upon which they vanish in a puff of obsolecence. The quality of the pants is proportional to the power of the compound, with 1 corresponding to peasant's rags while 10 are immaculately embroidered trousers of highest quality and finest silks. Pantaloon birds can walk through poisoned streams without difficulty. '' 12: '''Ectoplasm': Soul Compound Power: 10 This forms a compound that can make a spell permanent, as if the mage casting it had used soul. The compound's power must double the spell's power. Professor Higgins went to his grave denying that ghosts can exist. He still shouts it at anyone who will listen. 13: Half Naked Baboon Toenails: Pantsless Compound Power: 20 This forms a compound that grants the target immunity to pants. Any fur or leg coverings he is wearing immediately explode off. However, the legs are also covered in a force field that prevents anything from touching them, acting as armor equal to 1/10 of the compound's power. Beneficiaries of this compound can sit on hot coals or kick a hedgehog without fear. Half naked baboons are furless on their bottom halves. '' 14: 15: '''Fermented Demonweed Grain': Insane Vision Compound Power: 20 Whoever is hit with a compound made from fermented demonweed gains a vision of the future with clarity equal to the compound's power, expressed as a percentage. She then takes half the compound's power as a penalty to all actions and is driven insane for a number of minutes equal to 1/10 the compound's power. If she was already insane, she instead gains perfect sanity for that time, or additional psychoses, whichever is more amusing. Dmeonweed is smoked by those who wish a greater connection with the spiritual, or those who wish to get high. It's banned in most areas. 16: Fortune Rice Shoots: Bottled Luck This creates a compound that generates a certain die roll. Whenever you are about to make a roll, don't, and immediately use this compound as a free action. 1/5 of its power is the automatic result of the die that comes up. Results greater than 20 are an automatic +3. Fortune rice is used in rituals to divine the future, and occasionally as a snack for luck.